charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Todd Marks
Todd Marks was a high school friend of Phoebe Halliwell when she went to Baker High School. During their time in high school, Todd was part of Phoebe's small circle of friends, along with Ramona and Rick Gittridge. History At their high school reunion, Todd interrupted the conversation Phoebe and Paige Matthews were having with Ramona. Ramona brought up how Phoebe once locked her in the trunk of her car and left her there so she and Todd could go make out on a golf course. When Paige asked for more stories, Todd told her he and Phoebe once snuck into the principal's office and made out on his desk. Phoebe argued it was Todd who broke into the office and she just tagged along out of curiosity. When Phoebe asked where the "ring leader" of their "gang" is, Todd mentioned Rick was arrested for a liquor store robbery. When Phoebe asked if he did it, Todd replied that he only knew what he read in the paper. He then told her he always read her column. When Phoebe asked what he did, Todd told her he was an injury lawyer and stated it sounded more exciting than it really was. Just as Todd mentioned he missed the fun they had in school, his wife Paula arrived. She accused Phoebe of being a fake, saying that in high school, she only lied, cheated and stole boyfriends. She then insulted Phoebe by calling her by her old nickname "Freebie". Phoebe was embarrassed and left. Todd called Phoebe at the manor and told her how he was hoping to see her again. Phoebe asked him if she was really a "different" person back in high school. Todd replied that they were young, dumb and that they didn't let anything stand in their way. He then asked about the last time she really did something wild. Paula then took the phone and insulted Phoebe again. This caused Phoebe to flash back to her younger self. She called Paula a bitch and climbed out of the window to go back to the reunion. Once there, she kissed Todd and got into an argument with Paula. Due to a rhyme, Phoebe then accidentally turned Paula into a dog. Phoebe then cast another spell, making everyone act like their teenage selves. She and Todd crawled under a table to make out. Phoebe then told him she was a witch and they left the party with Ramona. Todd got the idea to steal a police car and they stole one and drove to an abandoned gas-pumping station. Todd, Phoebe and Ramona decided to surprise Rick in prison. They glamoured into lawyers to get past security. After the guards brought Rick into a conference room, the three friends unglamoured, revealing to Rick who they were and that Phoebe was a witch. Rick convinced them to break him out and the returned to the pumping station. Rick then suggested Phoebe use her magic to help him rob an armored truck, but after Todd, Ramona and Phoebe refused to go along with Rick's plan, Rick knocked Todd out. Rick then used Ramona as leverage to force Phoebe to help him. After Phoebe took care of Rick, she reversed all her spells, causing everyone to forget what had happened. Gallery Todd_Marks_YearBook.jpg| Todd_Marks_Reunion.jpg| Todd_Marks_Paula.jpg| Todd_Marks_Call.jpg| Todd_Marks_ReactstoPhoebe.jpg| Todd_Marks_Phoebe2.jpg| Todd_Marks_Phoebe3.jpg Todd_Marks_Ramona_Rick.jpg| Todd_Marks_Phoebe5.jpg Todd_Marks-IB2.jpg| Appearances Todd Marks appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Phoebe's Love Interest